User talk:Zapor888
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roleplay: Welcome to Sablye Academy! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 01:51, May 12, 2014 (UTC) zapor get on chat i wanna talk to you Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 04:31, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Zapor it's been awhile will you get on chat so we can hang out together Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 23:07, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I have more time to hang out with you now --Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 20:17, July 4, 2014 (UTC) zapor why did you join and leave chat before I could say hi Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 21:17, July 10, 2014 (UTC) come back zapor come back to chat *dodges a boot to the head* hurryPrincess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 19:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply He really dosent. I was trying to be funny but due to the looks of the way you typed to me, you find me weird, so clearly, I failed. ~ Alphonse Nope, I don't have either of those, sorry! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) They seem a bit too young to ship together, in addition to the fact that Kestrel is asexual... This is what it means unknown figure drops off a battle tournament [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolariusFlare/RP_Battle_Tournament_Registry invite..] 2v2 brackets released! Not currently. Sorry ^^; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:35, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Nope, no deviantart. No real account anywhere else except here... ^^; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Reply - Alphonse Well that wasn't really weird, but sure. Who's your character? Hi I just wanted to tell you that my birthday is in three days Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 00:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) James x Alinoa..? You may want to hurry up with that character, Zapor. I'll change my mind soon if you're too slow. Gem High 3 is cancelled. title poop 18:49, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Come back to chat--Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 22:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Im fine XD Nah dude, XD I'm fine, I really do love drawing other people's characters! ^^ plus now that I'm motivated again I'm up for the requests! ^^ plus currently I only have 1 request I already finished the other 2 and the Art Trade me and SKF92 did! ^^ But thanks for checking up on me XD Zonerz (talk) 03:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Naw, But I always do requests or Art Trades before I make any pictures for myself, and the Dares/Asks, are 2nd in my priorities of finishing, but the reason I didn't make any of them today Is because I had finished 3 pictures for others and just needed to get my doodle needs out xD, but here's how I work 1. Requests (In order) 2. Asks/Dares 3. Fun/random stuff (unless I just cant focus at all xD)Zonerz (talk) 03:18, August 7, 2014 (UTC) hey zapor... http://s16.postimg.org/cvlvqxpvp/image.png Hai .w. Hallo!~ au No need to worry. We can just do J+A in a private roleplay. did u leave me message hair it's tea!!! I don't know if you did //shot sorry for leaving you such a random message if you didn't thanks if you did though lol!!!!!! Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:52, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yay I was right!!!!! ^ U ^ You should edit your signature so it could leave a link to your talk page. ;;w;; it's just a suggestion.....I think you can edit your signature in "my preferences" Hey!! :) What's up? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh… hai then, :3 Haven't heard from you in a while actually… Tell me this theory about kirbies… :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:31, January 11, 2015 (UTC) DUDE That theory… my mind??? IS BLOWN. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks bro! omg really? BRUH... Okay seriously this is blowing my mind LOL It makes so much sense ;pw;' Okay. Kes says hi too! AND thank you :DD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:09, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Idk :P This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure! :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Dude :O I didn't even know kirbies had a galaxy in their tummies. That's cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:49, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Probably later on, I don't know about right now though… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:31, February 17, 2015 (UTC) hey :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Goodbye ...I Guess i came to say goodbye and tell you i was prema banned by jonic because my internet kept going out at a bad time i don't know if i'll see you in another wikia chat so goodbye...i guessPrincess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 01:16, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't know tbh :P Kind of hard to explain since the version of Kestrel I use in roleplays on chat is really different from the normal version of Kestrel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:06, March 27, 2015 (UTC) its okay (Susanthehedgehog16 (talk) 20:27, April 28, 2015 (UTC)) Hi, I saw your message. What do you need? -Kat ayo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:54, June 16, 2015 (UTC) towmater This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) okay (Susanthehedgehog16 (talk) 01:08, June 23, 2015 (UTC)) zapooooor it's me, alph when are you coming to chat? i wanna rp with you Hey! ^^ Hey Zapor! Yea it's me Tea :D how ya been doin? --How have things been? (talk) 03:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, just adjusting to some things going on right now, nothing much (: much happened since I've been gone? --How have things been? (talk) 06:14, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Phew, I'm glad ^^. Made any new pages or roleplay or somethin? C: --How have things been? (talk) 13:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Aw that sucks...I was hoping things would have gotten better. Is there anything I can do to make get people a little more involved???--How have things been? (talk) 22:16, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Yea, but the only way we could get peeps to join is for us to make a roleplay about something that's not only interesting but we have to get the right people to join. Any ideas c: ? --How have things been? (talk) 22:59, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Cool. What kind of school, though? It has to be something expose-ey, y'know people like to show off character skills haha xD anyways, got anyone up in the ranks who could join? Once a likeable person everyone wants to roleplay with joins, we're sure to get people joining C: Don't a lot of people want to roleplay with you? Maybe you can get others to join?How have things been? (talk) 01:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I'm just saying though, we need some people who really know how to roleplay like a bossss xD!!! I know I'm not da boss, lol. U r thou huh? I kno u r :P. K, who wants to make the roleplay page? I don't know if people want to have it be made by me, my rules and explinations aren't all that.... How have things been? (talk) 02:22, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Awesooome! Note me when you have it up ^^. I'll be sure ot help if you want me to with anything at all, also take your time! Definitely make the make when you have time c: How have things been? (talk) 03:43, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for late response....Sorry to hear something's wrong. Can I help ):? How have things been? (talk) 23:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Very very early… it's not until December… but thank you anyways. :))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:59, October 12, 2015 (UTC) //I dunno if he'll receive it// LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:49, October 12, 2015 (UTC) i haz a deviantart This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:40, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Like...? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:27, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh sure! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC)